Jinkies!: A Ben 10 Alien Force FanFiction (11)
by ShockScythe
Summary: A run in with Charmcaster accidentally triggers maybe the weirdest switch the team has faced as of yet; their own genders have been flipped backwards. It's safe to assume no one is really happy about it (except maybe Kevin). There's no telling how long the hex will last for - or if it will become permanent - so Ben and co need to figure out a way to reverse it, and fast!
1. Chapter 1

**Get hyped you nerds. This one will probs be shorter, I just wanted to have some fun.**  
 **As an aside, do you guys prefer AO3 or this?**

 **My charcter, my plot, everything else ain't mine.**

 **-ShockScythe**

* * *

My body felt fuzzy, my head was warm. Colors swirled into shades I never knew existed in this galaxy. It was fun, all made better by the drunken sway of my steps. I didn't remember eating or drinking anything that would warrant such a reaction, I had just...just... What was I doing..?

Reality seemed like it started to focus again. It wasn't until I tangled my stony fingers through something else that clarity set in. A distant voice asked me what I was doing but I didn't even know how to respond. "Yeehaw.." I muttered. Pink flashed through my sight. It outlined the steel hair I had grabbed onto and suggested I let go. Kevin was always a little picky about his hair, even as he looked at me with an expression plastered in swirling hues. His lips moved as I disconnected, twirling away but I had already heard him speak once; no way would I register him a second time.

Twirling away, I then bounced off something else like the little ball of a pinball machine. It was fun. And fuzzy. And warm. Did I already say that..? Another flash of pink disoriented me further and I heard MULTIPLE people shout. A warm mass knocked into my chest, more than enough to knock me down but somehow I didn't fall. Blinking slowly, I looked down at Zeke, who leaned against me for support. Dark purple lines had scarred her cheeks - the aftermath of a spell no doubt - but what interested _me_ was that it stood out so plainly against the rainbow in my head.

I dragged the tip of my finger against the marks gingerly. I was utterly enamored with their color but I failed to notice that, by the time I got to the other cheek, they had already faded away. So, like a fool too caught up in the motions of his own existence, I kept tracing patterns on flushed skin. "You're red, right?" I asked, almost confused by the association I found with the color red, "Are you sick..? Hehe...with your eyes, it's almost like Christmas.. I've always liked your eyes. Especially after you got back from space.. I missed your eyes.. I missed you, you know that, right?"

Every part of the blonde stood stiff, eyes wide and shoulders tense. Her cheeks were like warm rubies and I could almost see dizzying stars in her eyes; even her hair was disheveled around her face, like she had just woken up. I didn't break free until Zeke spoke, her voice coming out crystal clear: "Good god I'm being flirted with by Chromastone…"

First, I threw my head back and howled with laughter. Immediately afterwards my conscious mind came kicking through, screaming in embarrassed tones to shut up. Flirting? _Me_? I could never. Ever. But that was all I needed. Doubled over I placed my hands on my head, thunder slamming around in the confines of my skull. My eye narrowed at the street lamp-lit asphalt, it followed the trails of paint, cracks, and splattered pink color. There was a scorch mark here and there, but also a rupture under the tar, where something _clearly_ crawled out.

Frantically I whipped around. Kevin was fighting back rock golems and Gwen was going all out in a battle with...with Charmcaster..? When did that happen?! I looked down to Zeke, whose face was still red from...whatever it was I had said, but she gave me a slight nod; a reminder that I was back in control. It felt like something akin to a drug trip, so I was hoping I'd forget everything soon. Oh well...

Why'd I pick Chromastone again..?

A stray energy beam came flying from the eye of Gwen and Charmcaster's storm, so naturally I got in the way before it could accidentally hit Zeke, absorbing it all the way up to the gem on my head. Right... Energy conversion and usage, stuff like that. Made sense. But what I didn't understand was how we got here, and what Charmcaster had to do with all of this. I shot the magical energy right back at the caster, veering it just enough to pierce one of the rock golems instead. Dust and stone flew every which way, pissing off the silverette as she sprung beyond Gwen's reach. She was clearly annoyed already, but now that I was out of the daze she had set me in it was even worse.

Kevin smashed the head of his second attacker and turned his attention to the witch, smirking deviously. Everyone was back in the fight. Spells or no spells, she was outnumbered one-to-four; she knew it, too, and bid her time, looking between us all. Gwen raised her hands to interrogate, holding a very steady gaze. "What were you doing at that construction site?" she demanded, "There's nothing there, no magic and no artifacts. I felt around. There's nothing you need."

"I just wanted a little bit of attention."

"Huh?!"

Behind me- "Uh... Ben..?"  
I turned around, staring in shock as Zeke was gradually engulfed in a swirling magic vortex. It had sprouted from around her, as if she was the source itself, but that was impossible. Then I felt one beginning to form around me as well. I grew desperate, swinging my long arms to disperse it and even going so far as to shoot beams in random directions. "Gwen!" I shouted, "Do something!" When I looked back, both she and Kevin were being swallowed just the same. Charmcaster smirked, retrieving small smoke bombs from her magical pouch. She didn't say anything and just disappeared. I lost consciousness after that.

 **~#~**

"Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" asked a husky voice. I gave a grunt of protest, rolling over onto my side so that I could hide from the warm sunlight shining on me. Only problem is that I practically made out with a gross rubber boot. It was enough of a wake-up call.

I shot upward, startling the man who had been hunched over me. He looked freshly washed but his face was unshaven, his yellow hardhat like a traffic cone against the blue backdrop of the day's sky. But blue...meant that it was morning... Looking around, I realized that I still sat in the abandoned parking lot next to the construction site where we encountered Charmcaster. "Where...where are my friends..?" I choked at the sound of my own voice. It was shrill, weak, and soft. Softer than I expected. That magic spell must've done something, but all I thought of was a revert back to pre-pubescent me.

No, that wasn't it... My hair cascaded down my back, longer than it had ever been before, and a quick look down at my hands said that my arms were much more slim than my jacket fit; my hands were delicate, fingers were slender. I didn't dare look farther down because I could just feel the weight on my chest.

The construction worker offered a lopsided smile, sparing me a second once-over before saying, "They are still waking up, sitting in the bed of my truck. Is that nice green car on the curb yours?"

"My...friend's, actually."

"Which one?"

"Black hair, ta-"

He whistled. "So you really are friends with that bombshell?" When I looked up he quickly shook his head, trying to cover up his question. "Not that you aren't cute yourself, sweetheart, just that you look too young. I'm not risking anything, y'know? Don't take it personally."

A million things were, as of that moment, _officially_ wrong. He called me sweetheart twice, cute, and Kevin a bombshell. Noticing that something was off with my own body was one thing, but if socially people are acting differently then it was a guaranteed problem. I smiled as sweetly as I could manage, pulling my knees closer to me. "Can I go see them?"

Another glance. Gross.. "Of course you can. I gotta get to work anyways." Before he could return to the construct site, he called over his shoulder. "Got you guys some orange juice from the convenience store. Y'didn't look homeless, maybe just hungover so it seemed smart."

I only waved my thanks until he was out of sight. Afterwards, I was scrambling for the massive truck at the far end of the lot. The weight on my chest jumped with every lunge, my legs were taking smaller strides than usual, and I ran with my arms closer than I typically did. Hair flowing, hips swaying- _What_. I practically threw myself up the side of the truck with the tire in place of a step and nearly tumbled head-first into the truck bed. The display before me was incredibly...off putting.

Everyone was kind of awake, kind of slouched out of view but still wide-eyed nonetheless. Gwen's hair was short and scruffy around her shoulders, her skirt stretched so tightly that it would rip with even the slightest movement. Zeke, meanwhile, was the first to sit up properly, looking just like her usual self except with considerably short hair that appeared undercut and more broad shoulders. At least head on. Smaller eyes too. Kevin did, in fact, look almost like a bombshell as the man put it; long, silky black hair, powerful eyes, _lots_ of curves. My jaw nearly cracked from how fast it dropped.

The raven spoke first, looking between all three of us as he proceeded to feel himself up. "Oh my god..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm thick," he said. His voice didn't sound as high as mine but damn did it throw me for a loop.

"Kevin, stop."

"No K, only C."

"Stop."

"Thic-c-c-cuh."

We weren't getting anywhere like this, both literally and figuratively. I ran a hand through my hair - _all_ the way through my hair, farther than I had the patience for - before clambering into the truck bed. Gwen looked like she was struggling to decide what her next course of action was while Zeke looked dazed. Actually... That was kind of concerning. The majority of us were at least alert; perhaps she was having a sort of "side effect" from whatever had changed us.

I poked into her view and waved a hand by her face. "Hello?" I called, nearly cringing at the sound of my own voice, "Anyone home?" It was hard to confidently be snarky when I wasn't 100% certain that the words were my own.

Eventually, she responded, turning partially. When it was _her_ eyes that gave me a once-over I wasn't creeped out. Instead it got easier to play around. I pressed one eye shut. "Lookin' so much will cost you~"

"I'll admit," Zeke said with a voice that resembled just about every male teen in the halls of Bellwood High, maybe more tenor-pitched, "it's better than Chromastone."

Kevin cackled wildly and even Gwen couldn't keep from giggling. Chuckling... No, still giggling. Now, my cousin's voice had definitely dropped an octave or two. It matched her larger and more powerful build that rivaled the blonde. And though we were all amused, and though things felt normal, I would be jolted back to reality every time I stole a glance at myself in the sideview mirrors.

 **~#~**

I definitely marveled at my reflection for a little while as I stood in Zeke's room. Her shared apartment with the internet friend, Alina, was the only place we could go without causing a ruckus. Imagine how my parents would react! The elder had been there when we arrived, looking a little put off but not questioning Zeke's more masculine appearance much or the haircut. As a collective, we boiled it down to just being chance; our meeting had been brief, a passing greeting as Alina left for work at the after-school program.

A knock on the bedroom door had me whirling around, poking my head out into the hall. Kevin smirked. "You're not having _too_ much fun, are you, Tennyson?" he teased.

I turned ruby red, stuttering, "Wha— No! I mean, of course not.. Shut up." He forced himself past me and filled the spot I had vacated. The full-length mirror against the wall granted us both a detailed view. Despite my mild embarrassment, I went over to join him.

With a proud huff, Kevin ran his hands through his hair, turning this way and that. "My jeans are tight on my hips."

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"What can I say? Who _hasn't_ wondered what they'd look like as a chick? I'm just pleased to see that I still look great."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over- under...across..my chest. Even in these altered bodies, the raven stood a head taller. Both of us had long hair, more effeminate features on our faces - big eyes and fuller lips, rounded or pointed chins - and this new _air_ about it. When we stood still, something screamed "female". It wasn't just the new curves of our waists or chests.

Poor Kevin - and Gwen too, for that matter - seemed to be having a hard time with the current clothing situation. Gwen had to waddle into the elevator so she didn't tear her skirt or tights too much; my jacket and shirt fit perfectly fine, maybe just a little snuggly.

Speaking of which... I glanced at Kevin. "Did they find Gwen anything in Alina's closet?" I asked. Again, I was thrown off when the girl in the reflection moved as I did. It'd take some getting used to - but it was only temporary. It was going to be temporary.

In return, he shrugged his shoulders and threw his hips to the side with great theatrics, putting gallons of confidence into his stride as he sashayed out into the main living space. I mean, if anyone could rock a whole "gender swap" then I wasn't really surprised that it was Kevin.

Gwen shuffled out just behind us, tugging at the sweats she wore. Her face screamed relief; though the sweats may have been the only thing they found, at least it was something. I peaked around her, scanning for a head of blonde. I only just saw a flick of it beyond the door before my attention was pulled away. "We need to get my spellbook," Gwen suddenly declared. "Or, maybe not, we might just need to find a countermeasure from Charmcaster. There could be something at that construction site."

"Do we have at least a time limit?" Kevin asked with a tone of disinterest as he tossed himself down onto the couch. Clearly, he wasn't in any rush.

"I can't be sure.." She ghosted a hand over her arm, pulling up wisps of vibrating pink energy like the threads of a web tangled around her fingertips. The result she got clearly didn't rub her the right way. Gwen reached for me - I instantly obeyed and extended my arm out - before mimicking the same gesture repeatedly. "Whatever happened to us is getting more deeply imbedded by the hour," the redhead reported, "maybe even the minute. The only thing we can do right now is try to track down a similar source. But, knowing her, I don't think Charmcaster will operate out in the sunlight too much."

Kevin groaned, tossing his head back to look at Gwen with a fond look. "When you talk business with that voice it sounds so cool," he gushed, "Mention cars, will you? Mention my beautiful baby."

She rolled her eyes but no doubt had the comment made her happy. Gross... They were _still_ flirting even in this state - I was standing RIGHT THERE. Grimacing, I took a few safer steps back and collided into an almost scalding _hot_ body. I looked up - yes, _up_.

Zeke wore a crooked half-smile, awkward and almost uncomfortable. When I didn't move right away, she gingerly put her hands on my shoulders and pushed us apart. Something seemed to be bothering her, more so than any of us. She shifted under my stare and I almost started laughing. I _thought_ Zeke had the easiest time out of us all, both in the physical sense as well as the mental, but it would appear that I was wrong. "What are you embarrassed about?" I asked her, "You look the most normal out of all of us, it just sounds like you're barely scraping by puberty." Zeke pouted but I didn't stop there and finally uncrossed my arms. "At least you aren't the shortest anymore-"

"Ben.."

"-and it didn't effect your powers, right? Kevin will have, like, metal melons now-"

Kevin choked on his tongue.

"-and there's no telling what's happened to my _aliens_ because of this. Can you imagine a female Humongousaur?"

Now that I was painfully aware of this new voice, it wasn't hard to notice how much I talked. I didn't talk this much normally - at least, I don't think I did - however I figured it was my "mom mode". Here Zeke was, clearly uncomfortable, so it was up to me as the leader of the group to make her feel better. It didn't look like it worked. She blushed and diverted her gaze, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm... I'm fine.." she muttered, "I'm just overthinking things.."

I cocked my head to the side, asking, "Like what?"

"W-well... There's Toi, and Alina too, if we don't get this figured out soon.." Fair points, yet still not enough to warrant such a panicked response. "We can't go to school like this either, we don't know much as is-" But Gwen was working on that part. "-and it's just... Well, I mean, what if.." The color in her cheeks darkened about twelve shades, her voice nearly dropped off the face of the planet; I had to lean in closer, practically tilted under her gaze just to listen. "And what... What happens when I...have to go...go to the...uh, bathroom...?"

It was so out of character, but Gwen snorted behind her hand, quickly turning her face away. Hey, she grew up with a brother so this couldn't have been too much of an issue for her. My own face, however, turned almost as red as Zeke's. For her sake, I leaned closer and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder- Her. I meant her. Under my breath, I whispered, "You don't...have to go _now,_ do you..?"

She looked mortified at the thought. "No..! No, definitely not! I told you I was overthinking things- KEVIN! Stop laughing at me!"  
We had work to do now.


End file.
